Home
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel établi... Castiel a disparu. En désespoir de cause, Dean et Sam finissent par faire appel à une sorcière blanche. Mais n'est-il déjà pas trop tard ?


**Ceci est un OS en réponse à un prompt que m'a refilé "bien gentiment" par Cha. En résumé, Castiel a disparu, Dean et Sam partent à sa recherche. Ils finissent appel à une sorcière. Suite à ses révélations, Dean sait où se trouve l'ange et part le rechercher bien décidé à le ramener par la peau des plumes.**

 **.**

 **Of course, j'ai écrit tout cela à ma sauce. J'espère que cela vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **.**

 **Déjà toutes mes excuses pour les fautes restantes... Retour Béta pour les prochaines parutions.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy mes anges.**

 **.**

 **" Home "**

 **.**

Vue de l'extérieur, cette petite maison de banlieue avec sa façade aux couleurs pastel, son petit jardin-avant entretenu et ses rideaux blancs aurait pu passer pour n'importe quelle autre aux yeux du commun des mortels.

Seulement au-dessus de la porte, une triple lune dessinée à même le bois et sur la dernière marche du perron, une goutte d'eau gravée à même celle-ci, symbole de purification, indiquaient à qui de droit que se dressait ici la demeure d'une sorcière blanche.

Elbereth Jacobs s'est installée dans ce quartier paisible, il a près de 30 ans. Les voisins la trouvent certes un peu bizarre mais elle leur est sympatique avec son air d'hippie illuminée.

Nul ne se doute de ce qui se trame vraiment derrière ces murs.

.

Sam jette un dernier coup d'oeil sur la boîte aux lettres et ouvre la grille suivi de Dean qui affiche sa tête des mauvais jours. Tête qu'il ne quittait plus depuis que Castiel avait disparu du jour au lendemain sans laissser d'explication. Ce qui un temps n'aurait inquiété personne était devenu, à présent, source d'angoisse.

Sam reste persuadé que son frère avait un rapport avec sa disparition mais ce dernier s'énerve à chaque fois que le cadet aborde la question prétendant qu'il n'y était pour rien. Et quand Dean se défendait de cette manière, Sam pouvait être certain qu'il avait vu juste.

Castiel ne répondait plus à aucun appel. Pas plus à ceux de Dean qu'à ceux de Sam. Même les rites d'invocation n'avaient menés nulle part. En désespoir de cause, les frères avaient même fini par faire appel à Crowley.

Ce dernier pour une fois ne fit aucun commentaire salace. Tout le monde savait pour le couple Dean et Castiel. Ce n'était, du coup, plus si drôle.

Cependant ni lui ni ses sbires ne trouvèrent de trace de l'angelot, ce qui le vexa en plus de le contrarier. Il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais il l'aimait bien cet emplumé.

.

C'est alors que Sam eut l'idée de consulter le carnet de chasse de leur père. Depuis qu'ils vivaient dans le bunker, ils ne l'avaient quasiment plus ouvert. Les livres rassemblés par les hommes de lettre et les recherches informatiques leur suffisaient la plupart du temps pour boucler leurs enquêtes.

Il téléphona à quelques contacts mais force fut de constater que la plupart des lignes étaient mortes... Sam avait laissé un message sur la boîte vocale de tous ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à contacter de vive voix mais qui semblaient encore en activité. L'un d'entre finit par leur répondre. Il connaissait une sorcière qui vivait dans le Maine. Elle l'avait aidé à ramener un gamin perdu dans un monde parallèle peuplé d'elfes et de mangeurs d'âme quelques années plus tôt.

Ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre... Ils prirent la direction du Maine.

.

Sam grimpe les trois marches du perron, indiquant du regard les différents symboles à son frère.

Celui-ci, mains dans les poches de sa veste, lève les yeux vers la porte. Plus que de la tristesse ou de l'inquiétude dans ceux-ci, c'est la détresse qui les noient. Sam en a le coeur qui se serre. Il voit là, la même détresse que celle qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de son aîné juste avant de plonger dans la cage ou quand les épreuves le tuaient lentement.

Avant même que Sam ne frappe à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvre sur une femme d'un âge incertain, habillée d'une robe légère aux couleurs vives.

" Messieurs ? " un peu sèchement.

" Madame Jacobs ? " demande Sam.

Elle se penche sur la droite et jette un regard attentif vers Dean qui demeure en retrait. Puis soupire.

" Entrez " en s'écartant pour les laisser passer.

Si Sam lui sourit et la remercie, Dean reste muet et peu amène.

.

La maison est décorée avec goût et simplicité. Elbereth les fait asseoir dans un fauteuil face à un table basse en bois sculptée de symboles païens.

" Vous êtes ?" finit-elle par leur demander en s'asseyant sur celle-ci, face à eux.

" Sam Winchester et voici, mon frère, Dean" en se tournant vers lui.

" En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?" en posant les mains à plat sur deux symboles qui leur sont inconnus.

Sam prie pour que Dean se taise et ne sorte pas une de ses foutues répliques cinglantes mais ce dernier reste étrangement silencieux.

" Nous... Nous sommes à la recherche d'un ami " répond Sam, un peu maladroit. "On a entendu dire que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider à le... localiser ? "

" Un ami ? " avec un sourire entendu.

" C'est un ange... Mais c'est surtout et avant tout notre ami" insiste-t-il.

" Et le compagnon de votre frère " précise-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. " Je vois" en plissant les paupières. " Votre... ange a fait en sorte que personne n'ait accès à votre mémoire... C'est somme toute assez intelligent... Un chasseur et un ange" répète-t-elle pour elle-même. " Etonnant même si ce n'est pas là un cas unique. "

" Vous pouvez nous aider ?" lui demande Sam devant le silence de son aîné.

" Pourquoi le ferais-je ?" en croissant ses doigts. " Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'idée que votre ami ne voulait pas à être retrouvé ?"

" J'ai juste besoin de savoir qu'il va bien" fait une voix grave après quelques secondes de silence.

Les deux visages se tournent vers Dean qui redresse la tête pour faire face à Elbereth.

" Je pense qu'en cela, je peux peut-être vous aider" le rassure-t-elle avec un sourire doux qui plisse le coin de ses yeux au gris teinté de bleu.

.

Elle se lève avec grâce et rejette sa longue tresse brune dans son dos.

" J'ai besoin d'un objet ou de quoique ce soit d'autre qui puisse me permettre d'entrer en contact avec lui... Un simple cheveu me suffirait"

" Dean ?" fait la voix timorée de Sam.

" On a rien... mais" en levant la main. " La marque n'est plus visible, je sais pas si.. " marmonne-t-il en la posant sur sur son biceps.

Elbereth s'approche et unit leurs deux mains sur son bras.

" Elle est toujours là" en frissonnant. " Etrange" en ôtant vivement sa main. " Je reviens".

De retour, elle se rassied sur la table et lui ordonne d'un mouvement de la main de retirer sa veste.

Elle remonte ensuite la manche de son T-shirt et fixe le bras dénudé.

" Est-ce que ça va ?" s'inquiète Sam devant son silence.

" Je suis une sorcière blanche... J'ai pour principe de suivre des rites païens et de vénérer plusieurs Dieux qui n'ont rien à voir avec le vôtre... C'est peu courant pour l'une d'entre nous de se voir solliciter pour retrouver un fils du Dieu unique... Nos mondes se cotoyent mais jamais ne se croisent, à raison... Vous, chasseurs, êtes bien placés pour le savoir" en ouvrant la main sur un petit médaillon. " Voici le symbole de la terre lié au symbole du voyage... C'est de l'argent pur... Il me servira de conducteur "

" C'est tout ?" s'étonne Sam, un peu dubitatif.

" Le reste m'appartient jeune homme mais n'ayez crainte ... Nul mal ne sera fait ni à votre frère ni à l'ange qui s'est lié à lui" en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Dean.

Le rituel pouvait commencer.

Ils l'entendent psalmodier des incantations puis d'un geste vif, elle plaque sa main sur l'ancienne marque de Dean.

Il grimace, ressentant le contact comme une brûlure. Après cela, plus rien et il ne sait si il doit s'en réjouir ou commencer à s'en inquiéter.

Elbereth se met soudain à trembler, ses doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair. Dean hurle en essayant de se défaire de son emprise. Les yeux de la sorcière se révulsent tandis qu'elle se met à parler une langue qui ne leur pas étrangère.

De l'énochian...

.

Sam n'arrive pas ôter la main d'Elbereth du bras du son frère. La douleur est telle que Dean finit par lui balancer une droite mais la sorcière ne bouge pas.

C'est là que Sam aperçoit la chainette du médaillon. Il tire sur celle-ci de toutes ses forces et le déloge. La table glisse instantanément vers l'arrière avant d'heurter un meuble. Elbereth bascule vers l'avant et s'effondre au sol inconsciente.

" Putain" gueule Dean en plaquant sa main sur sa blessure. "J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'arracher le bras" en retenant difficilement des larmes de douleur et des insultes fleuries.

" Bouge pas " lui ordonne Sam en se levant pour quitter la pièce, le médaillon balançant au bout des doigts.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un torchon de vaisselle qu'il plaque sur la blessure.

" Presse de toutes tes forces... Je vais voir comment elle va ?" en s'agenouillant au côté d'Elbereth.

Son souffle est court mais elle est vivante.

.

Sam la redresse doucement et la transporte sur le fauteuil de droite.

" Mince ! " en repoussant ses cheveux trop longs et jetant le médaillon ensanglanté sur la table.

" Ca te fatiguerait pas de m'aider... Je suis occupé de me vider de mon sang, là " peste Dean dont le torchon est déjà tout imbibé.

.

www

.

Dean a fini par s'endormir. Sam est assis sur la table et passe de son frère à Elbereth. Il lève les yeux sur le plafond et se perd dans une prière silencieuse.

C'est le moment que choisit la sorcière pour emmerger de son sommeil.

" Vert... du vert partout... la folie... le ciel trop bleu" le regard qui danse sans jamais se fixer.

Dean sursaute en grimaçant et fixe son frère qui hausse les épaules.

" Madame... Madame Jacobs" en s'approchant sans pour autant oser la toucher.

" La douleur... Mon dieu, cette douleur" la voix qui se brise, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle ne semble par réaliser où elle est jusqu'à ce que Sam s'accroupisse devant elle.

" Elbereth... Est-ce que ça va ? "

Elle se lève brusquement et se rue, titubante vers Dean. " La douleur immense, et au bout du fil d'Atropos, la fin blanche qui virevolte dans le bleu... La douleur qui tue" en pointant le chasseur avant de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

Sam la rattrape avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et la pose délicatement à côté de Dean qui se lève aussitôt, blanc comme un linge.

" De quelle douleur parlait-elle ?" lance Sam en tentant de garder son calme.

" Elle racontait n'importe quoi... T'as bien vu que rien n'avait de sens" se débat lamentablement Dean.

" Bordel Dean" en hurlant son prénom.

" Je... Je " en tenant son bras, oscillant entre rage et chagrin.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" de la peur plein les yeux.

" Prends soin d'elle" en se redressant, visage fermé.

" Dean " panique Sam.

" Je dois voir quelqu'un" en attrapant sa veste.

.

Elbereth gémit et Sam se laisse tomber sur les fesses.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fichu ?" en serrant ses poings sur ses cuisses.

.

www

.

Dean stoppe l'Impala en plein champs, ouvre le coffre et s'empare d'un carnet et d'un sac.

Il fouille les pages et cherche le bon symbole qu'il trace sur sol arrachant l'herbe au passage, il pose un bol chantant empli d'eau dans lequel il verse un peu de son sang en s'entaillant l'index. Puis allume quelques bougies et se plante devant le tout.

Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela parce qu'il n'est pas familier avec ce rituel, qu'il n'est pas un ange surtout. Sam serait furieux si il savait. Leur ami devait rester le plus loin possible d'eux, l'invoquer pouvait le mettre en danger.

" J'suis désolé " en tournant la page.

.

 _Ras gah io es,_

 _Von nonca asspt paomal de z_

 _._

Il ne se passe rien. Le ciel reste serein. Les bougies dansent sans s'éteindre. Il répète la prière plusieurs fois en rajoutant le nom de l'ange qu'il recherche.

.

" Dean ? " bougonne une voix grave derrière lui.

" Bo...Bobby " en se retournant doucement.

" Je peux savoir ce que c'est tout ce bordel? Je te signale que c'est le foutoir là-haut et que je suis sensé combattre un bataillon de séraphin rallié à la cause de Raphael en ce moment même " rage-t-il.

" Raphael est mort" note platement Dean.

" Hitler aussi... L'un n'empêche pas l'autre " bougonnant.

" C'est... C'est Cass" la voix qui se brise.

" Quoi Cass ? " en repoussant sa casquette. " Ne me dis pas qu'il a encore merdé... Parce que je n'interviendrais pas pour l'aider, je te préviens" mains sur les hanches.

" Je... Je crois qu'il est mort Bobby" la gorge nouée.

" Quoi ?" le visage défait. " Mort ? Mais comment ? Quand ?"

" Je dois... Je dois le retrouver "

" Fiston " la mine renfrognée. " Si il est mort, je ne peux plus rien pour lui... Ni Dieu... Sa soeur et lui se sont volatilisés... encore " cachant mal sa frustration.

" Ils doivent le sauver... Ils lui doivent bien ça MERDE" en grimaçant, main sur son bras.

" Qu'est-ce que..." en voyant le sang coulé le long de sa main.

" C'est rien " en reniflant, refusant de craquer.

" Tu veux quoi ?" en le toisant.

" Il faut que j'aille là-haut" en se mordant la lèvre.

" Et pourquoi, dis moi ?"

" Il m'a un jour parlé d'un paradis dans lequel il se refugiait... Celui d'un autiste, je crois"

" Je connais" suspicieux.

" On... On a fait appel à une sorcière blanche" avoue-t-il.

" De mieux en mieux " grogne Bobby.

" Personne ne pouvait ou ne voulait nous aider" hurle Dean. " Elle au moins, elle a accepté... et tous les indices mènent à ce foutu paradis"

" Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Pourquoi mettre la vie de milliers d'ange en danger pour un seul probablement déjà mort et qui a déjà causé la perte de nombre d'entre eux ? " visage fermé.

" Parce que c'est Cass...BORDEL... Parce que ça ne nous a pas gêné quand il mettait en danger tes précieux nouveaux potes ailés pour nous sauver les miches.. Parce que... parce que j'ai besoin de lui ... MERDE " une larme dévalant sa joue droite.

" C'est mesquin comme attaque, petit" en grondant dans sa barbe. " Soit... Tu auras une heure terrestre, pas une seconde de plus... après quoi, je renvoie tes fesses ici et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous jusqu'au jugement dernier... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? "

" Merci Bobby"

" Ne me remercie pas, gamin parce qu'il y a de très forte chance que ton Castiel soit mort sinon crois moi bien que vivant, l'un d'entre nous aurait ressenti sa présence" d'une voix plus douce, le regard fuyant sous sa visière.

Dean n'a pas la force de lui répondre.

.

www

.

La première chose qui le surprend, c'est l'absence de douleur physique. La blessure à son bras a disparu.

La deuxième, c'est cette sensation affreuse d'étouffer... La douleur de la perte qui le submerge alors que ses yeux se lèvent vers un cerf-volant entièrement blanc qui virevolte dans un ciel bleu pur.

Etait-ce là tout ce qui restait de lui ?

.

Pendant ce qui lui semble une éternité, il reste debout, bras ballants à observer la danse grâcieuse d'une grâce en perdition.

" Je te demande pardon " finit-il par murmurer d'une voix étranglée.

" Que s'est-il passé, Dean ? " le fait sursauter Bobby dont il avait oublié la présence.

" Moi" se contente-t-il de répondre.

" Ce n'est pas une réponse " claque Bobby. "Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe ici " en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Il croise les yeux inondés de Dean et se radoucit aussitôt.

" Un ange peut être tué ou même mourir, je ne t'apprends rien en te disant cela " commence Bobby. " mais un ange ne peut se donner la mort... C'est inscrit en eux... Viscéral...Une interdiction divine... Cependant certains d'entre eux ont trouvé le moyen de contourner cette interdiction parce que contrairement à ce que la majorité des gens pense, les anges ont des émotions et des sentiments" en fixant Dean qui est à deux de craquer. " Ils font alors en sorte de mourir au combat... sans combattre"

" Bobby" en ancrant sa détresse dans la grâce de son ami.

" Castiel a choisi une solution plus radicale... Il s'est oublié " en levant les yeux vers le cerf-volant. " Je suis... nouveau ici... mais les anciens disent qu'un ange peut faire en sorte de ne plus être sans pour autant mourir... Il respecte ainsi la volonté du Père de ne pas mettre fin à ses jours tout en mettant fin à une souffrance qu'il n'a plus la force de supporter... C'est tordu comme principe mais ces espèces d'emplumés sont tellement plus complexes qu'il n'y parait" ne pouvant cacher une pointe de tendresse dans sa voix.

" Ca veut dire qu'il est toujours vivant ?" se met à espérer Dean.

" Ca veut dire qu'il est parti Dean... Parti " en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

" Quoi ? " incrédule, tout son être se brisant comme du verre.

" A ma connaissance, il n'existe aucune solution pour le faire revenir. Il n'a même plus la notion d'exister en tant que Castiel... Ni même en tant qu'ange d'ailleurs "

" Et Dieu ? " ose Dean comme un dernier espoir.

" Dieu " soupire Bobby, dépité. " Il nous a balancé deux nouveaux archanges et nous a souhaité bonne chance"

" Il s'est barré ?" en se redressant.

" Faut croire que c'est devenu une habitude chez lui " en retirant sa main.

" Tu veux dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour ...CA " en balançant avec dédain ses mains dans les airs.

" Ca... C'est mieux que rien et au moins les anges ne fouteront plus la merde sur terre, les deux nouveaux s'en assurent... Il y a bien encore des nostalgiques de l'Apocalypse et il en aura probablement toujours mais avec mes troupes, on s'assure que tout ça s'arrête ici.. sauf si évidement je suis interrompu toutes les cinq minutes" maugrée-t-il.

" _Il_ a parlé à Cass ? "

" Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, il le pensait en sécurité à tes côtés... Son fils aimait et était aimé... C'était là, sa récompense pour tous ses sacrifices"

" Pardon ?" en reculant d'un pas.

" Dean... Il n'y a jamais eu que toi pour cet ange... Pourquoi crois-tu que Dieu l'a toujours ramené d'entre les morts ? "

" Pour faire le sale boulot à sa place " crache Dean, mis au pied du mur.

" En partie, c'est vrai... Mais Castiel n'a jamais été un ange comme les autres" en levant les yeux sur le cerf-volant. " Ils sont peu comme lui mais il n'est pas le seul même si il reste le plus buté d'entre eux.. Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'obstinait à vouloir sauver l'humanité avec les conséquences désastreuses que l'on connait " avec un sourire de tendresse. "Castiel et son humanité".

" Tu sais qu' _Il_ ne lui a même pas adresser la parole" siffle Dean après quelques secondes." Depuis Cass était persuadé que son père le détestait pour ses choix... _Il_ a offert son pardon à Lucifer et à lui, rien... Pas un mot Bobby, pas un geste "

" Il t'avait toi , abruti... mais faut croire que tu es aussi doué que son paternel pour merder quand il s'agit de l'angelot" réplique sèchement Bobby. "T'es bien le digne fils de John" furieux.

" Je..." serrant les poings.

" Pas de ça avec moi gamin... Je te connais mieux que personne, ton frère compris, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'un ange décide de s'oublier pour ne pas crever de douleur" en hurlant les derniers mots.

" Je pouvais pas le laisser m'aimer" chuchotte Dean, les larmes aux yeux.

" Quoi ?" fait atterré Bobby.

" Je pouvais pas... Pas moi, pas ce que je suis " crie-t-il en se pointant avec dégoût.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu es ? " s'approchant. " Et t'avise pas de me sortir ton foutu baratin usé jusqu'à l'os, du mec maudit " en tapant son index sur sa poitrine.

" Je suis maudit, Bobby " répète Dean. "Tous ceux qui m'ont approché ou que j'ai aimé son mort... Je peux pas... Pas lui "

" Pauvre crétin" en le repoussant violemment. " Tu vas me la balancer quand ta phrase drama queen, comme quoi tu ne le mérites pas HEIN ? "

" C'est la vérité " en retrouvant maladroitement son équilibre. " LA VERITE "

" Je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher la tête pour te la secouer et te la foutre où je pense... IDJIT" en jetant sa casquette au sol.

" Que ca te plaise ou pas, c'est LA vérité... J'ai vendu mon âme au diable...Vendu mon âme à Cain, à Crowley... J'ai entraîné un ange du seigneur dans ma chute... Je l'ai perverti de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables jusqu'à le baisser dans tous les sens du terme... Tous ses choix, tout ce sang qu'il a versé... C'est de MA FAUTE... Il est mort à cause de moi, mort pour moi et...et..."

Il a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une gifle monumentale lui dévise la tête et le projette au sol.

" Sombre imbécile " grogne Bobby debout à cheval au-dessus de lui. " Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il le voulait... Tu croyais quoi ? Que ce n'était qu'un clébard à ta solde ?" en se penchant pour lui attraper le col de son T-shirt. " Libre pensée, ça te rappelle rien ? Ils lui ont labouré le cerveau pendant des siècles parce qu'il connaissait cette notion avant même que tu ne sois un spermatozoïde... ABRUTI"

" Il a été envoyé pour être mon ange gardien... Il est resté pour ça" rétorque Dean, amer.

" La ferme" d'une voix blanche qui pétrifie Dean. " Que tu refuses d'accepter que tu l'aimes, passe encore mais que tu craches sur ce que tu représentes pour lui , je te l'interdis" en le repoussant durement.

" Depuis quand tu t'es enticher de l'angelot hein ? " lance, Dean, mauvais.

" Dernier avertissement " le menace Bobby dont le chasseur aperçoit pour la première fois la puissance céleste. " Maintenant répond à ma question... POURQUOI ?" en fermant les yeux.

Dean se retrouve debout devant lui, incapable de bouger.

" Je t'écoute" lui ordonne-t-il.

" Je te l'ai dit Bobby" fatigué par cette dispute qui ne mène à rien.

" Vous vous valez bien tous les deux... Les deux côtés d'un même miroir... Il n'a pas plus d'estime pour lui que tu n'en as pour toi même... Il ne survivait plus que pour un regard de toi, un pardon... Pardon que tu lui as toujours accordé parce que tu le veuilles ou non, tu l'as toujours aimé cet ange et tu as toujours su que ses actes étaient guidés par le bien comme il a toujours que les tiens l'étaient aussi... Tu as choisi l'enfer pour Sam, tu as choisi la marque pour sauver les habitants de cette humanité ingrate... Tu as vaincu les ténèbres... Dean" en l'obligeant à nouveau à le fixer. " Rien de tes choix n'a jamais été calculé avec égoisme"

" Tu oublies Gadreel... Tu oublies quand j'ai jeté Cass comme une merde... Tu oublies Kevin.. Tu oublies le démon... Tu oublies tous ses gens que j'ai tué et que j'aurais pu sauver" pleurant doucement, ne pouvant plus garder sa douleur sous clef.

" Tu oublies le nouveau Dieu, les leviathans, la chute du paradis, Rowena " réplique Bobby.

" C'était pas pareil" se défend maladroitement Dean.

" C'est bien ce que je disais, vous vous valez bien tous les deux" soupire-t-il " Tu es quelqu'un de bien et c'est pour cela que cet ange t'aime... Pas parce que tu étais une mission ou un devoir... Juste pour toi... Il t'aime au-delà même de sa propre existence... Ose me dire que tu ne ressens pas la même chose... Ose me dire que tu n'es pas ici pour cette seule raison"

" Bobby... J'ai fait et dit tellement d'horreur" en s'effrondrant sur ses genoux." Je voulais qu'il me déteste, je voulais qu'il me quitte... Je voulais qu'il revienne chez lui" en hoquetant

" Tu es son chez lui, abruti " avec une tendresse bourrue.

" Il est le mien aussi mais c'est trop tard" en levant les yeux vers le cerf-volant qui continue de virevolter au-dessus d'eux.

" Je pensais pas un mot de ce que je t'ai dit Cass... Pas un seul... Tu n'as jamais été un fardeau pour moi... Je t'ai jamais tenu responsable de tout ce bordel... Kevin, Charlie et tous les autres, c'est pas ta faute... C'était la mienne... Rien que la mienne... Je voulais juste que tu me détestes... Je t'ai traité comme un salaud pour que tu me quittes mais tu refusais d'entendre raison alors je me suis remis à boire parce que je savais que tu détestais me voir me détruire comme ça" avec un sourire cassé. " Elle... Elle te ressemblait... Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux courts brun ébouriffés... J'aurais jamais pu sinon... Pas si c'était pas un peu toi... Mon dieu Cass... je m'en veux tellement" en essuyant ses larmes de rage. " Je voulais que tu me haisses et toi, tout ce que tu as su faire...C'est... C'est ça...T'oublier alors que je voulais que tu te retrouves"

Bobby ne dit rien. La souffrance qui déchire Dean lui vrille sa grâce. Il ne l'a que rarement vu baisser pavillon de cette manière excepté pour Sam. Mais ici, c'est encore différent parce que la douleur physique du manque de l'autre se rajoute à celle-ce de sa présence.

" Je t'appartiens Cass... Je t'appartiendrais toujours... Il n'y aura jamais que toi, peu importe que tu ne sois plus là... Je t'en fais le serment... Quand le temps viendra, je trouverais un moyen de te retrouver... Je trouverais un moyen de rentrer à la maison" une dernière larme signant sa promesse solonnelle. " Je t'aime et je m'en veux de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le te dire de ton... de ton vivant " en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Il sent la main de Bobby sur son épaule, il sent la chaleur qui se répend et l'image de Castiel souriant qui lui apparait.

" _ET go home_ "

Et Dean rit avant de se sentir partir...

.

Quand il se réveille, il est assis contre la portière de l'Impala. Il se lève brusquement, espérant un miracle qui n'a pas eu lieu.

Les bougies s'éteignent comme soufflées par l'invisible. Dean lève les yeux vers le ciel.

.

www

.

Quand il frappe quelques heures plus tard à la porte de Elbereth Jacobs, c'est elle qui vient lui ouvrir. Il a les yeux bouffis d'avoir trop pleurer mais il a repris son masque d'indifférence deanesque, de fausse insouciance.

" Vous allez bien ?" dit-il en la trouvant pâle et marquée.

" Je suis navrée" en posant une main douce sur sa joue râpeuse.

" Pas autant que moi" en posant sa main sur la sienne et l'écartant avec douceur. " Sam est là ?"

" Oui...Il est mort d'inquiétude et pas très content " en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

" Je m'en doute "

.

Sam se releve du fauteuil prêt à lui sauter à la gorge mais se rétracte quand il voit son regard vide et trop rouge. Il se tait quand son frère lui offre un sourire qui hurle toute sa douleur.

" Merde " est tout ce que Sam trouve à dire après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant en le tirant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

" Rentrons" ordonne Dean, en le repoussant après quelques secondes.

" Elbereth nous a invité à rester ici pour la nuit... Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée d'accepter "

" Comme tu veux Sammy" las, après une courte hésitation, tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil. " Comme tu veux " répétant les mots tel l'écho.

La sorcière n'a eu de cesse d'observer les deux frères depuis leurs retrouvailles.

.

www

.

Etendu sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, Dean fixe le plafond, il détourne les yeux vers la fenêtre dont il a laissé les tentures ouvertes.

" Cass " en souriant, tristement.

Il finit par s'endormir, le coeur vide et l'âme en vrac. Il n'y aurait Sam, il rentrerait à la maison.

Il y serait déjà.

.

Elbereth se tient debout au milieu du salon. Elle a retiré le tapis et dessiné sur le sol les symboles représentant le passage et la ressurection.

Elle porte une robe blanche à l'image de son statut mais aussi de la pureté qu'elle représente.

Quelques bougies couleur turquoise pour invoquer les anges et de l'ences d'Oliban pour chasser toute malédiction.

Elle se met à psalmodier dans une langue étrange faite de mots d'hier et d'énochian de toujours.

.

Dean a le sommeil agité de celui qui est rongé par la culpabilité et les regrets. Il repousse les draps, sa respiration est erratique. Personne n'est plus là pour veiller ses nuits. Ses cauchemars ont repris le pouvoir et à ceux de l'enfer, ce sont rajoutés ceux d'un ange qui saigne des larmes de sang tandis que lui, Dean, laboure les reins d'une femme aux yeux bleu comme le ciel.

.

Elbereth lève les mains, les paumes vers le ciel qui se zèbrent soudain d'éclairs et réveille Sam en sursaut.

Un orage sec et violent qui ne dure que quelques minutes.

.

Dean pleure dans son sommeil, repoussant un corps invisible du sien mais le corps ne l'est pas et résiste.

" Dean" alors qu'une main se pose sur sa joue. " Dors... Je veille sur toi ".

.

Elbereth est affalée au sol, épuisée... Elle se retourne et lui fait face.

" Merci Elbereth" lui sourit Bobby.

" Je n'aurais rien pu si il ne l'avait voulu" en se relevant difficilement aidé par le vieux chasseur.

" Je sais... Mais c'est Castiel " comme une évidence.

" Bobby" en s'approchant en tendant les mains.

" Cela aurait pu être sympa toi et moi tu sais" ose celui-ci, timidement.

" Oui mais je suis une sorcière blanche puissante et tu sais à quoi cela est dû"

" Blanche et pure... Je sais"

" Tu dois savoir que notre petit protégé est marié et père de deux jolies petites filles maintenant "

" J'ai appris ça... Il leur a donné d'étranges prénoms d'ailleurs " en souriant.

" Enetari et Serindé... Ce sont des prénoms elfiques"

" Il n'aura pas gardé que des mauvais souvenirs de son voyage" dans un demi-sourire.

" Il faut croire que non" en lui serrant les mains.

" Et pour eux ?" en se tournant vers l'escalier qui mène au premier.

" Tout se passera bien" en le rassurant d'un doux sourire. " Leur amour est fort Bobby...Un des plus purs qu'il m'ait été donné de voir... N'aies crainte"

" C'est qu'ils sont tellement cons parfois" avec tendresse.

" C'est pour ça que tu les aimes" en relachant ses mains. " File... Tu as des anges qui t'attendent et n'oublie pas de me ramener de l'huile sacrée la prochaine fois que tu viendras"

" Promis... Merci Elbereth"

Il la salue d'un baiser rapide sur les lèvres avant de disparaitre dans une bruissement d'aile. Elle pose ses doigts sur le baiser effleuré et se décide à tout ranger.

.

www

.

Dean la ressent cette douceur sur sa joue. Sensation fantôme d'un amant qui n'est plus.

" Cass" prénom qui se perd dans son sommeil.

" Dean... Réveilles-toi " fait la voix de l'ange.

Un flash dans la nuit et Dean ouvre les yeux brusquement. Ses paupières papillonnent quelques secondes.

" Cass ? " vert dans le bleu métal.

" Hello Dean " avec ce sourire si particulier.

Dean referme les yeux. La douleur lui écrase la poitrine. Il voudrait se réveiller de ce rêve éveillé.

Il sent le matelas qui s'enfonce un peu plus et un visage qui se penche.

" Je suis revenu chez moi " murmure l'ange à son oreille.

" Tu n'es pas réel" en se cachant les yeux de son avant-bras droit.

" Je suis... " en glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes. " réel" souffle qui vole le sien.

.

Le baiser est d'abord lent et tendre avant que la langue de l'ange ne quêmende l'entrée de la bouche de l'humain et que ce dernier ne s'offre... Son coeur explose contre le sien silencieux.

Dean lui attrape le visage en coupe et rouvre les yeux.

" C'est toi ? Vraiment toi ? " tremblant, incrédule.

" C'est moi" se contente-t-il de répondre, impassible.

" Mais Bobby..." en ne le lâchant pas.

" Je t'ai entendu... J'ai ressenti... J'ai choisi " en posant une main sur la peau nue de Dean à hauteur de son coeur.

" Comment ? " dans un cri de désespoir dans sa peur de l'illusion.

" Un cerf-volant a toujours un fil qui le rattache à son guide"

" Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Après... " en lui caressant les joues du bout des pouces.

" Après quoi Dean ? Que tu m'aies trahi ?" tiquant. " Brisant mes ailes et ma grâce" plus triste qu'amer.

" Je me sens si sale, Cass... Si sale... Mais il fallait que tu partes... J'aurais fini par te détruire " en laissant retomber ses mains. " Je devais te sauver... Te rendre ta liberté " fuyant son regard.

" Je suis libre" tonne Castiel en le forçant à le regarder, main ferme sur son menton. " Libre de choisir mes causes, mon destin, ma famille, mes amis... Libre de te choisir toi, Dean Winchester, l'homme vertueux, comme compagnon... Je t'interdis de me voler mes décisions sous prétexte que tu veilles me protéger... Parce que je suis aussi dangereux pour toi que tu ne l'es pour moi mais qu'on a cette liberté pour laquelle on s'est tous battu, celle de faire nos choix.. Et tu es le mien " murmurant ses derniers mots, en le relâchant. " Tu as toujours été le mien"

" La vache" en lui souriant avec une tendresse qu'il n'arrive plus à dissimuler derrière son masque de désinvolture.

" Je ne vois pas ce que les vaches viennent faire là-dedans ? " en tiquant, sourcils froncés.

" Oh putain " en se pincant l'arête du nez pour ne pas se remettre rire ou à chialer comme une gonzesse. Merde ce qu'il déteste ça...Merde ce que cela lui avait manqué...

" Dean" en posant une nouvelle fois son front sur le sien.

Il sent l'étreinte rude du chasseur qui l'attrape et le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces, une main sur ses épaules dont les doigts saisissent le trenchcoat, l'autre sur sa taille. Le coller à sa peau nue pour ne plus jamais ressentir le vide...

" Je t'aime" lâche-t-il trop vite, mal à l'aise, un peu maladroit, tout en lui posant un baiser sur sa tempe et resserrant encore son étreinte.

.

Il n'y avait rien d'autres à dire...

.

The End.

.

 **J'espère que cet os vous aura plu. On se retrouve d'ici 15 jours si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Le recueil " Free to be you and me" est mis en pause quelques temps.**

 **En effet, je commencerais à publier ma nouvelle fic : " Le chasseur et le soldat" (titre susceptible de changer) à partir du dimanche 11 septembre.**

 **.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**


End file.
